


Stealing the Princess

by BobertDownySr



Series: Ten Years to the Right [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual Female Character, Erotica, F/F, Female Characters, Furry, LGBTQ Female Character, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobertDownySr/pseuds/BobertDownySr
Summary: When twenty-eight-year-old government spy Rouge the Bat falls for royalty, she finds herself trying to steal her most valuable prize: the heart of Blaze the Cat.





	1. A Single Thought

    “I'm in love with her.”

    That was Rouge’s thought as she sat on the edge of her bed in the middle of the night. The statuesque bat wIth snow-white head fur stared down at the floor, her tanned, furless skin exposed to the warm air of her room. She had known Blaze for only a week and she was in love with her. Well, actually, that wasn’t entirely true. The two were familiar with each other on a superficial level, both competing in the same sports competitions and having been involved with one of Sonic’s surprise birthday parties, but in terms of meaningful interactions they had only known each other a week. Every time they talked, Rouge's normally cool demeanor was nothing but a mask to hide her passionate emotions for the cat. Her heart would pound, she’d begin to sweat a little, her pupils would dilate. The only reason Blaze didn't notice is she rarely made direct eye contact with Rouge. It wasn't out of hate; Blaze, even at twenty-four years old, was simply a little reserved when it came to new friends.

    “I've stolen some of the finest jewels without so much as a second thought, how am I getting this worked up over a cat?”

    She thought of Blaze’s face: the lavender fur that surrounded a thoughtful expression, the way she put her hair up, her piercing, golden eyes. Somehow, it all made the self-assured bat begin to doubt herself and how strong her will was. Her body temperature started to rise, as did something else…

    “Nnn… I've never felt this tense before…”

    Rouge looked down, and saw that Blaze had given her the most intense erection she had ever had. Her cock was so hard, the muscles began to get sore as she felt an enormous buildup of sexual frustration. There was no denying it now: Rouge _was_ in love with Blaze, or at least had a lust that burned hotter than the sun. She decided she would confess to Blaze; despite her nerves, Rouge could do anything she set her mind to, and romance was no exception. However, there was a more pressing issue right now, and she quickly grabbed her member to begin the solution.

    Wrapping her fingers around her shaft, she began to stroke herself as she thought about Blaze: her strong, athletic legs; her surprisingly full rear; her elegantly thin frame; her warm smile; her calm, collected voice that sent shivers down her spine. Rouge’s 9-inch cock was incredibly tense now, and she stroked faster and faster, panting, thoughts becoming foggy as she fondled herself and ran her hand up and down her thick, curved member. Her balls began to ache, and she began to grunt despite her best efforts to stay silent. She could feel the pressure rising, that she was about to erupt, and began to stroke even faster as her eyes glazed over. It kept rising and rising until…

    Rouge ended up covered in her own cum. The curvature of her cock sent the semen shooting skyward, and she came so hard a small portion actually hit the ceiling. As she lay there, limp and tired, she felt a relief of the week’s buildup of tension. She grabbed a box of tissues, cleaned up the room, and passed out with a smile on her face.


	2. Some Friendly Advice

    “I see you had one of _those_ dreams.”

    Rouge slowly opened her eyes and looked toward the source of the voice; in the doorway stood a pink hedgehog clad in a red dress, boots, and a teasing smirk: her housemate, Amy Rose.

    “Usually it's guys that can't stop thinking about getting into _your_ pants, not you having a wet dream.”

    Rouge sat up, looked at the pink hedgehog, smiled, and shook her head. Amy had gotten much more confident since they started living together, having blossomed into a fine young woman at only twenty-two. Rouge grabbed the box of tissues and wiped herself and the bed down.

    “Don't worry, Rouge. I used to do it all the time after I met Sonic,” Amy said reassuringly. “Want me to grab you some clothes?”

    Rouge nodded and blushed as her friend went back downstairs. She couldn't believe that she was as infatuated with someone as Amy was with Sonic. Sitting back on her onyx-colored bed, she looked around her dark room. The walls were adorned with abstract artworks that she had commissioned using “appropriated” funds, and on shelves were jewels she “found.” On the wall to her left, opposite to the door, was a rectangular window that stretched vertically from the floor to the ceiling. Occasionally, she would open the blinds and pose nude for the enjoyment of anyone lucky enough to be walking by. She was the kind of woman who knew she was sexy and flaunted it. Sometimes she'd pose in a way her penis wasn't visible, only to reveal it with a massive grin; most of the voyeurs continued watching anyway. She thought about doing just that when Amy walked back with some casual wear.

    “Here, I just picked up your yoga pants and a T-shirt,” her housemate said. She handed them to Rouge, walked back to the door, stopped, and made a quick amendment. “I made breakfast, by the way. Pancakes!" She then continued to walk out the door.

    Rouge slipped on the clothing and followed Amy. Making themselves plates, they exchanged smiles and sat down to eat. They exchanged casual morning conversation for several minutes. They talked about current events like the reestablishment of the ARK, or the recent Chao Garden opening. Eventually, Amy looked at Rouge and asked, "So who was it about? The dream, I mean.”

    Rouge hesitated.

    “You don't _have_ to tell me. I'm just curious, is all."

    “It was…” Rouge looked down for a second, then said, “Blaze.”

    “Oh? So you’ve got a thing for royalty?" Amy teased, chopping a piece off of her pancake with her fork.

    “N-no, it’s not that! I just…”

    Amy frowned. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to upset you." The hedgehog continued eating her stack of pancakes in silence while the Rouge avoided eye contact. Then, Rouge broke that silence.

    “Any advice on how to tell her?” she asked with an embarrassed look on her face. “You've never seemed insecure about telling Sonic your feelings.”

    “Jeez, this must be serious. You're not acting like yourself.” Amy thought for a second, then replied. "You just gotta tell her, really. There's not any big secret to it.” She drank some of her orange juice, then added: “Try to be a little romantic, though. You're a natural at that.”

    “Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it.”

    After they finished eating, Rouge started getting ready to head out. After putting on a black jacket and her boots, she told Amy where she was going. Grabbing a soda from the fridge, she flew off to visit the woman she loved.


	3. Not in Public

    The sun shined down upon a small café in Spagonia. In that café sat a lavender cat dressed in a purple vest, white tights, white gloves, and a pair of faded red shoes with grey straps and stiletto heels. The vest had a golden collar, and was embroidered with a golden thread, the sides flaring all the way down to her ankles while the rims of her shoes and gloves poofed out in what almost looked like an explosion. Her eyes were an amber-gold, and on her forehead was a red gem that signified her royalty. She sat cross-legged, sipping her latte when someone walked up to her.

    “Blaze?”

    The cat looked towards the source of the noise to see her new acquaintance, Rouge, smiling at her, her aquamarine eyes peering from behind her blue-powdered lids. From this angle, she towered over Blaze with her frame of five feet, eleven inches, though when standing up Blaze was only two inches shorter than the bat. Rouge was dressed in very casual clothing, which was odd as she generally wore bodysuits or dresses in public. Her open jacket was jet-black with pink accents, while her shirt exposed her navel and ample cleavage; her pants were just tight enough to accentuate her toned legs, though they seemed to be a bit too tight around the crotch area. She looked as if she had been in some sort of hurry to get there.

    “Mind if I sit down?”

    Blaze gestured toward the chair and took another sip of her latte. Rouge sat down at the table and glanced around nervously; eventually, she began to speak.

    “There’s, uh, something I need to get off my chest.”

    “We’re in public, Rouge. Unless you want everyone to see them, I wouldn’t-” Blaze took a short pause, then said, “you meant figuratively, didn't you?”

    Rouge raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, if I wanted to take of my shirt, I'd have just done it.”

    “I apologize, that was rather rude of me to assume, and to say. What is it that you wanted to tell me, then?”

    “Well, uh… ever since we've met, I've felt… different.”

    Blaze put down her coffee cup and leaned in closer to Rouge. "Different? How so?” The princess’ eyes suddenly widened and she followed up with, “It isn't bad, is it?”

    “I wouldn't say ‘bad,’ no.” Blaze sighed in relief as the thief looked to the side and tapped the table. “It… well…”

    Blaze put her hand on Rouge's and looked her in the eye as best she could. “Rouge, don't be afraid to tell me. I won't be angry at you.”

    “I've had… dreams, and thoughts, about you.” Blaze tilted her head. “Ones that I can't talk about in public.”

    Blaze was taken aback. She leaned back into her seat, clasped her hands together, and began to look downwards. Rouge stared at her, not sure what to say. She thought about flying off, leaving Blaze alone. She thought about embracing Blaze, kissing her deeply. She thought about asking if Blaze was okay. But she just sat there, doing nothing.

    “I'm not mad at you,” Blaze said without looking up. “I can't be. You didn't choose to feel this way. I just… I need time to think, is all. I'll call you once I figure it out.”

    Rouge released a sigh of relief. She stood up and began to walk away.

    “And Rouge? We're still friends. Don't worry.”

    Rouge glanced back and nodded. She looked skyward and took off flying. Blaze watched, impressed, and thought to herself how majestic Rouge looked in the air. As she took another sip of her coffee, she felt a warmth very different from the heat of the beverage she was drinking. She smiled.

    Rouge _was_ quite beautiful.


	4. After Royal Treasure

    As the sun began to rise in Central City, Rouge finally returned home to her house on Elizabeth Street. Upon entering the house, she was greeted by the sight of a pink hedgehog folding clothes in the living room. The hedgehog quickly stopped what she was doing when she heard the door and helped her friend to the couch. Covering Rouge with a blanket, she then returned to folding the clothes as the bat faded out of consciousness.

 

* * *

  

    As the sun began to set in Spagonia, Blaze sat in the middle of her bed with her legs crossed. She was in deep thought about what she had been told at the café that day. She’d had suitors, but few of them were women, and none of them seemed as nervous as Rouge had been. Was it some sort of trick? Was she after royal treasure? Blaze pondered on this, then realized the bat seemed very relieved when she assured her the two were still friends. Not to mention, if she wanted to seduce her, why dress so casually? While it was possible it was all a ruse, something inside her told her it wasn't.

    Blaze then started to think about how she felt about Rouge; even though they had only been friends a week, Blaze felt like she could trust Rouge. She was impressed by her strength and determination, as well as her confidence. The thief, she felt, was ironically very open and honest. After all, she’d informed the princess that she was transgender very early on despite the lack of obligation to do so.

    Blaze suddenly realized why the bat’s yoga pants were tighter around the crotch: Rouge had a penis. She’d paid no mind to it previously, as was the polite thing to do, but suddenly started wondering exactly how big it was. While considering this, she remembered the pants weren’t just slightly too constrained around the abdomen, but that there was actually a bit of a bulge. The feline blushed.

    “Perhaps I do have feelings for her,” she said with an unsure smile; she then recollected the tight shirt Rouge was wearing. It exposed a large amount of cleavage, and by baring the midriff showed off her athletic build. But the shirt was also tight enough that, since the woman wearing it wasn't wearing a bra, Blaze could see the erect nipples of the breasts it covered. She wondered how big those nipples were as well as the softness of the breasts themselves.  She then began to drool.

    The cat quickly regained her composure. “She _is_ very attractive, I will admit.” She then began to remember Rouge’s hind quarters. Recognizing she was about to become lost in sexual thoughts, but not caring, she thought about how big it was. The yoga pants made it very clear she has a large buttocks, and that made Blaze quite aroused. She wondered how firm, how thick her glutes must be due to all the acrobatics Rouge was involved in.

    “It’s settled, then. I'll give this a try.” Blaze laid down, curled up, and closed her eyes. Draping herself in deep purple covers, she began to smile as the warmth she felt at the café returned. Before drifting off into sleep, she corrected herself:

    “No, _we’ll_ give this a try.”


	5. A Friendly Proposal

    Blaze arrived in Central City in the early evening. Her royal resources gave her access to some of the most efficient forms of travel, so she was able to fly from Spagonia in only a few hours. Dressed in her usual attire, she drew quite a bit of attention; wearing noble clothing tended to make people notice you, which she had gotten used to. Walking through the Castro District, she was impressed at how the plants and buildings coexisted in such proximity. She felt it made the city stand out, and it reminded her of Spagonia in a way. In fact, the orange sky resembled the roofs of her city, and she began to feel at home.

    As she strode down the sidewalk, she saw a larger two-story home painted a darker blue with a beautiful garden of pink and red roses. Tending that garden was a pink hedgehog in a white sunhat, jeans, a pale blue, slightly tattered T-shirt, and worn blue and white tennis shoes with orange laces. Blaze knew this was the house she was looking for, so she jogged up to the house and got the attention of the tenant.

    “Amy, I don't believe we've seen each other in a while,” said the cat. Amy turned around and was overjoyed to see her old friend, instinctively embracing her. For most people, Blaze would have been uncomfortable; since Amy was a good friend, however, she hugged her back.

    “Oh my God, Blaze! It's so good to see you again!” Amy ended the hug and widened her eyes. “You must be here to see Rouge, right? She flew all the way to Spagonia to talk to you! I don't know why she didn't ask Tails for the Tornado, he probably would've…” Amy quickly shook her head. “Sorry, I'm rambling again. Come inside!” She walked up to the front door and opened it, letting the feline enter first.

    Blaze was impressed by the aesthetic of the living room. The walls were painted a deep maroon, while the carpet was a pale blue. The curtains were a darker red, and the seating arrangements - a loveseat and a sectional couch - were indigo. On the couch lay a bat under a purple blanket, while opposite her was a moderately expensive television on an oak shelf that contained many movies and games, as well as hardware to use them. Dividing the couch and television was a rectangular coffee table made out of mahogany that was coated with polyurethane to prevent scratching.

    “Like I was saying, she flew to you and back, so she passed out when she got here. She'll probably be up soon.” Amy sat down on the couch; specifically, the section pushed up against the east wall, so as to not bother Rouge. She tapped the spot next to her to invite Blaze to sit down, which the princess accepted. “If you came all this way, I guess that means you're gonna give it a shot with her, right?”

    Blaze nodded. “Still, I'm a bit afraid it's an act of some sort, ” she said, glancing at Rouge. She looked back at Amy, then added: “No offense, it's just a that, as royalty, I can't ignore the possibility.” Blaze’s eyes suddenly widened. “Actually, can I ask you a question?”

    “Of course! Anything to make you feel safer, Blaze.”

    “Can you tell if her feelings are real?”

    Amy nodded. She told Blaze of how Rouge asked for advice, how she had a look of love on her face, and how she was, for once, unsure of herself. She told Blaze of the how the bat smiled when she talked about Blaze and how she rushed off to confess her feelings.

    Blaze then knew the thief's feelings were genuine. She looked over at Rouge; there was a peaceful look on her face as she slept that Blaze found beautiful. The closed eyes then began to open. Upon awakening, Rouge looked at Blaze and mumbled, “I thought you were gonna-”

    That was as much as she could say as the feline gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Rouge began to turn red, and underneath the blanket another part of her began to awaken.

    “Blaze…”

    “Rouge, I believe I have developed feelings for you as well.” The cat paused. “I… I want to try. I want to see if this can work.”

    Amy chimed in. “Now, I know I'm stating the obvious, but you two should go on a date! There's this really neat restaurant, Rouge knows it, you could go there tonight!”

    “I'd have to get changed, but I like that idea. Blaze?”

    The princess smiled.

    “I'd love to.”


	6. Little Black Dress

    “You two are gonna love it. It's all kinds of fancy and Rouge says the food is really good!”

    “Alright, Blaze, I'm coming down!”

    Blaze and Amy turned towards the staircase. Descending those stairs was the voluptuous bat, dressed in a black sequined dress, custom black boot heels with pink hearts at the toes, and black opera gloves that looked very similar to her regular ones in shape and size. The dress had very thin straps and was tight around the chest and rear, as well as exposing much of her cleavage and back, stopping a little below her knees. Her cyan eyeshadow was replaced with a pale magenta, and her lipstick was a deep crimson.

    “How do I look?”

    Blaze opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Part of her wanted to tear the dress off, to make love to her right there, but she restrained herself. Eventually, she was able to let out a weak “beautiful," which Rouge heard thanks to her sensitive ears.

    “Well, then, let's go eat.”

 

* * *

 

    Rouge - behind the wheel of a white sports car with custom rims, a pink heart on the hood, and vinyl seating - drove through Central City with Blaze as her passenger. As she made her way to Mission Street, she occasionally glanced at her date. The cat looked very alluring in the dim glow, with the streetlights giving brief glimpses of her smiling face. Soon, she turned into a parking lot adjacent a building with a sign that simply said “Vanilla.” Rouge parked the vehicle, exited it, then opened the door for the princess. They walked to the door of the establishment and entered.

    The interior of the building featured extravagant carpets that featured stylized vines and flowers. The walls were painted red, and hung on the wall behind the host’s podium was a beautiful, handpainted rendering of a vanilla flower. The hostess herself was a taller, cream colored rabbit with tired eyes and a warm smile. She had a tuft of orange hair that matched the tips of her lopped ears, the area around her eyes, and her ascot. Besides the ascot, the hostess was dressed in a lavender dress with white trim and a burgundy vest. Her shoes were low burgundy heels with a gold strap, and she wore dress gloves with golden cufflinks.

    “Welcome back, Rou-” the rabbit said, before her eyes widened at the sight of the cat. “Blaze? Is that you?” The lagomorph ran out from the podium and to the cat, who suddenly recognized the her as Vanilla the Rabbit. "You remember me, yes?”

    “Of course I do. You're Cream’s mother.” Blaze gestured around to the entire restaurant and added, “I take it you own all of this?”

    “Yes. Table for two, I assume?” The cat and the bat both nodded, and Vanilla led them to a table. “May I start you off with anything to drink?” she asked as they sat down at low table in rather comfortable chairs. Blaze scanned the menu for beverages when Rouge asked for a bottle of Pinot Noir.

    “You like red wine, right, Blaze?” The cat nodded her head in response. The owner of the restaurant acknowledged the request, and left to get the wine while the two women decided on their meals. Both decided on seafood and ordered upon the return of the hostess; she relieved them of their menus, poured them wine, and then left again to relay the information to the chefs, allowing the two patrons to talk.

    “I'm surprised you didn't order sausage, kitty.” Blaze began to blush. “You look like the kinda girl to love a nice, warm sausage.” Rouge leaned in closer, then asked, “So you like my dress, huh?”

    “I find it very erotic. I feel it shows off your body in a confident way.”

    “It's going to show off a lot more if you keep smiling at me like that.”

    The two women talked until their food arrived, yet again delivered by Vanilla. She poured them a refill on their wine as Rouge and Blaze began to cut up their fish. As they ate, Rouge couldn't help but stare at Blaze. She had such beautiful eyes, and her smile melted her heart.

    “What about me? What do you think of my outfit?” asked the cat.

    “Your tights show off your legs and ass, and that purple vest matches your fur.” Rouge began to get excited. Her tight dress began to get even tighter as a tent formed from the cloth. “I'd like to see what you looked like without those tights, if I'm being honest.”

    Blaze blushed. “W-well, um…”

    “I'm just teasing, Blaze.”

    They continued talking and teasing until they were each finished with their meals. After paying, they began to walk towards the exit. Rouge walked with her legs tight together, rubbing them with each step. Blaze found this odd, but assumed it was just Rouge drawing attention to her rear,  even though Blaze was next to her. As they continued towards the vehicle, Rouge looked at Blaze and said, “I have something to show you once we get in the car.” Blaze nodded. They entered the vehicle, and Rouge began spread her legs.

    The bulge Blaze saw was massive, even bigger than how it looked in the yoga pants. Blaze couldn't help but stare at it. She wanted to reach out and grab it, or to put her head under the bat's dress to taste it, but she restrained herself to just staring. Rouge put on a smirk and began to drive home. After a bit of silence. Rouge asked, “What do you think? Be honest.”

    “It's… big. And enticing. And even as a princess, it… excites and arouses me.”

    “Not quite as eloquent as I expected, princess." Blaze blushed as the bat smiled sincerely, giving her cock a little twitch to tease the cat. Pulling up the driveway, the two girls exited the car and Blaze escorted Rouge back to the house. This time, she walked with her erection in plain view, which Blaze found even sexier than before. As Rouge opened the door and bid the cat farewell, Blaze grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye. Her white muzzle turned red as she said a single word:

    “Rouge…”

    The thief embraced the princess, kissing her passionately. Each grabbed the other's rear, and Blaze felt a warm protrusion from Rouge’s pelvis. They pulled back, gazing into each other’s eyes, both feeling a heat and pressure unlike any other they'd experienced before. After a romantic silence, the feline spoke.

    “Make love to me, Rouge...”

    The thief's heart began to rush. She started to feel hot, and her cock began to harden even more. What she had been dreaming of was about to happen, and it was even better than she could imagine. She kissed the cat deeply once more, then opened the door.

    “Amy!”

    The hedgehog ran to the door and immediately identified the situation. “Actually, I had somewhere to be. I should get going,” she fibbed. “You two have fun!" She then ran out the door and towards the subway, set on seeing her own lover.

    Rouge and Blaze were now alone. They stared at each other, and it became very clear neither of them were having second thoughts. Rouge picked Blaze up and carried her up the stairs; as she entered her room, Blaze said three words that made Rouge feel whole:

    “I love you.”


	7. You Were Great

    As she entered her room, Rouge walked over to the bed, placing her lover upon it as she began to take off her dress. Blaze watched in awe as the bat’s chest became bare, revealing her huge breasts. The nipples were slightly bigger than most and were a brown color that was complemented her lightly tanned skin. The whole of the breasts jiggled and swayed as Rouge moved her body, further arousing the princess. The thief’s dress was hooked on her curved erection, forcing Rouge to flip it off of her cock. Upon doing so, her lower endowments became visible. Her shaft was smooth, though it also had veins in it; her glans was the same brown color as her nipples, and her scrotum hung and swayed with her hips. Her pubic hair was present, but groomed into a much more manageable shape and size. Her stomach was toned, with faintly visible abdominal muscles, as were her legs, though her thighs had a natural womanly thickness to them; her arms were mostly average, except in their dexterity, which Blaze could not see as a physical trait, and her ass - visible as she turned around - was thick and firm. She walked over to a drawer on the right side of the room and opened it, taking out a small box. She opened the box, took a condom out of it, closed the box, and replaced it into the drawer before closing that as well. She opened the condom wrapper and stretched its contents over her circumcised member. The condom emitted a slapping sound as it fit itself to Rouge, causing Blaze to lick her lips.

    “You ready?”

    Blaze nodded and began to undress herself as Rouge removed her own gloves and heels. She started by stripping her vest, then her gloves and shoes. Rouge stared as the cat removed her tights, leaving her completely naked. Blaze’s chest was a bit small, but perky because of it; her stomach and arms were more slender than Rouge's, though her legs were only slightly less toned; and of course, the cat had a very healthy vagina between her thighs. Her body was covered in lavender fur, which of course made pubic hair irrelevant. That said, there was a bit of a tuft above her clitoris. She gently laid back as Rouge began to get on top of her. The thief grabbed the princess’ hands, intertwining their fingers as they deeply kissed each other.

    Rouge pressed her tip up against Blaze’s opening, and the cat let out a short gasp. She wrapped her legs around the bat as she was slowly filled. It felt warm, despite the condom, causing Blaze to moan and tighten around Rouge’s cock. Rouge began to thrust very slowly, causing odd, wonderful sensations to sail through her body.

    “So… big…”

    Rouge’s face turned crimson as she began to increase her speed. Her balls began to smack between Blaze’s inner thighs, which only served to excite both of them further. Blaze gazed at Rouge; she was panting, begging for Rouge to go faster, clearly enjoying being penetrated by the thief. Rouge complied and her balls could be audibly heard as they slapped into Blaze. Again, this only served to excite the lovers further as they approached climax.

    “Oh, fuck! Rouge, you feel so good! Harder! Fuck me harder!”

    Rouge began slamming her hard cock inside the cat, causing the princess to moan and pant. Rouge slid her arm under Blaze’s back, lifted her up, and began to suckle her breast. The cat let out a gasp. Her vision began to blur as feelings of pleasure flooded her body. Rouge sped up once more, moving her lips from the cat's breast to her mouth, deeply kissing her as she thrusted inside. She could feel the pressure rising up.

    She came.

    Giving a few final thrusts, the bat pulled her member out of her lover and rolled over onto her back. The tip of the condom was filled with semen, and Rouge simply panted with a glazed look in her eyes. She looked over to Blaze.

    “That was… the best… I've ever had…”

    Blaze blushed as she heard this. Flattered by the compliment, she gave Rouge a quick kiss on the lips. Looking over her new mistress, she noticed that the thief’s penis was still very much erect. She gave it a quick flick.

    “Nnnah~! Blaze!”

    The cat smirked. She stood up and walked over to the drawer with the condoms that Rouge had gotten out earlier; again, the box was retrieved, a condom was removed, and the box was replaced. Blaze returned to the bed and sat down in front of Rouge’s lower endowment. She gripped the condom that had been used and pulled it off of the bat’s erection, sliding the new one on immediately afterwards. They looked lovingly into each other’s eyes.

    “Go ahead, Blaze.”

    The cat rose and began to mount her lover. She slowly slid the long, hard, curved cock into her wet pussy, supporting herself by placing her hands on Rouge’s stomach. Rouge’s eyes rolled back as Blaze took in the entire length of her massive shaft. Blaze began to ride the bat’s pride, slowly at first, but speeding up as time went on. She moved her hands to Rouge’s huge breasts and groped them tightly. “Just like that,” she moaned, “You're doing great, Blaze.” She looked up and gave a warm smile. Blaze began to pant as she slammed down on Rouge’s member. Throwing her head back, she began to moan. The feeling of being filled in her most sensitive place filled the cat with an ecstasy she had never felt before.

    Rouge again began to feel pressure in her shaft. She tightly grabbed her lover’s hips and began to pant herself. Blaze instinctively understood Rouge’s message and began to slam down harder, gazing into Rouge’s eyes as both of their breaths became heavier.

    “Tell me when you're about to…” blurted the cat. Despite the fact that she was making love, she was too embarrassed to say the word “cum." Rouge understood, however, and nodded as the pressure began to rise; Her toes began to curl, her balls began to ache even more, and soon she was almost at her limit.

    “Blaze, I'm about to...”

    Blaze bent over and kissed Rouge, shooting her tongue into her mouth as Rouge shot her load. The cat gave a few more slams downwards, then got off her lover. Again, the condom was filled, requiring Rouge to slip it off, but this time she went limp. Rouge smiled, feeling relieved and satisfied, curled up into a ball, and laid on her side. "You were great,” she muttered tiredly. She slowly began drift to sleep, but not before being embraced from behind by her partner. The royal lover whispered one last thing before they both lost consciousness.

    “So were you.”


	8. Come Again Soon

Rouge slowly opened her eyes and began to stretch. The room was illuminated with a faded blue morning light that gave off a cold, yet inviting and safe aura. Sitting up, she saw Blaze standing upright in front of the window without her arms crossed behind her back. The cyan light reflected off the cat’s lavender fur, and she was smiling very warmly.

“Blaze?”

Without turning her head, the cat replied, “You have quite the view here, Rouge.”

“I thought you would have left by now.”

“Without saying goodbye? I would never do something like that to a lover.”

“Lover?”

Blaze turned and began walking toward the bed. “Lover. Girlfriend. Mistress. Whatever term you feel most comfortable with.” She sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at Rouge, who only raised her eyebrows. “What I mean to say is, I do not wish this to be simply a brief affair. I want this to be a relationship.”

Rouge was awestruck. She flung off her blankets and embraced the princess, who gave her a kiss on the cheek in return. “I… I… Blaze…” she said, before they resumed passionately kissing. Eventually, Rouge pulled back. “So, you're going to keep visiting me? Here?”

“That is correct.”

“But what about the distance? Spagonia is so far away, even by plane. It would take hours to-”.

“I didn't say anything about planes, Rouge.” Rouge tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. Blaze continued, “You haven't forgotten I'm royalty, have you? That means I'm a government official.”

“What would that have to do with anything?”

Blaze stood back up and began to pace the room. “MilesElectric have designed and built personal teleporters, currently intended for diplomatic use. Physical presence is quite helpful in political affairs, after all.” The feline stopped and turned back to Rouge. “As for what this has to do with us, personal use of these teleporters are allowed, with certain clearance; clearance that I posses as both a princess and ambassador.”

“So that's how you got here? You beamed yourself over?”

“Precisely.”

The bat smiled and shook her head. “That makes things so much easier. I guess I'll have to thank Tails sometime, won't I?” She then stood up, her bare body exposed as it was the night before. She walked over to her new partner and held her tightly. Speaking softly into Blaze’s ear, she said: “come again soon.”

“You too,” was the response. The princess gave the thief one last kiss and walked away, giving a wink as she turned towards the stairs. After a minute of elation, Rouge looked down and saw she had a raging erection.

“I will.”


End file.
